yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 069
A Duel With Interest, known as "A Threat! Loan Token Hell" in the Japanese Version is the sixty-ninth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::[[Crow and Yusei Fudo have worked hard to prepare their Duel Runners for the World Turbo Grand Prix. However, Jack Atlas hasn't worked and Crow tells him to learn to be serious. But Jack apparently has another problem he must solve first. Carly learns of a loaner named Don Piero, who rips off people. Jack also learns about what he does to people and therefore challenges him to a Duel.]] Featured Duels Jack Atlas VS. Don Piero *Draws "Upstart Goblin" and then activates it allowing him to draw 1 card from his deck and give Jack 1000 Life Points (Jack: 5000 Life Points). *Special Summons "Nefarious Trader" (ATK: 0), then he Normal Summons "Toichi the Nefarious Debt Collector" in Defense Position (DEF: 1300). *Piero then places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. *Jack draws. *Normal Summons "Power Invader" using its effect (ATK: 2200). *Piero activates "Endless Loan" allowing him to Special Summon a "Loan Token" onto Jack's side of the field each time Jack summons a monster (DEF: 0). *Attacks "Nefarious Trader" with "Power Invader" (Piero: 1800 Life Points). *Piero activates the effect of "Nefarious Trader" allowing him to Special Summon another Loan Token to Jack's side of the field (DEF: 0). *Jack places 2 cards face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. *Piero draws. *Activates "Illegal Business Practices" and equips it to "Toichi the Nefarious Debt Collector". *Activates the effect of "Toichi the Nefarious Debt Collector" allowing him to inflict damage to Jack's Life Points equal to the number of Loan Tokens Jack has × 1000. *"Illegal Business Practices" doubles the Effect Damage (Jack: 1000 Life Points). *Piero ends his turn. *Jack draws "Smile Kid". *Activates the effect of "Smile Kid" allowing Jack to discard 1 card from his hand to Special Summon "Smile Kid" (ATK: 0). *Piero activates the effect of "Endless Loan" letting him Special Summon a third "Loan Token" onto Jack's side of the field (DEF: 0). *Jack activates "Compulsory Recoil Device" allowing him to discard 1 card to return "Smile Kid" back to his hand. *Activates the effect of "Smile Kid", discarding 1 card from his hand to Special Summon "Smile Kid" back to the field (ATK: 0). *Activates "Zero Hole" allowing him to destroy every card on the field when he has no cards in his hand. *Activates "Smile Kid's" effect, allowing Jack to Special Summon "Smile Angel" (ATK: 1800). *"Smile Angel" attacks Piero directly (Piero: 0 Life Points). *Jack wins. Tenth Anniversary Tribute The first 15 seconds of this episode features Jaden and his most famous cards (Elemental Hero Neos, Elemental Hero Bubbleman, Elemental Hero Wildheart, Winged Kuriboh, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, Elemental Hero Clayman, Elemental Hero Sparkman, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant and Card Ejector). Differences In Adaptations *In the English Dub, Don Piero is said to be a mob boss, when in the original, he was just a loan shark. *The scenes where Jack tries and is fired from several jobs receive some alterations in the English Dub. For example, the restaurant that fired him was changed to just a pizza restaurant instead of a regular lunch service and when working at a store, he is fired for mistaking the deliveryman bringing a stock of magazines for his Chinese take-out deliveryman (In the original he complained to the man that his magazines didn't feature him in them). *In the original, Jack refuses to discard cards from his hand to destroy Piero's Loan Tokens because he objects to paying a loan that he never signed on for. In the English Dub, he instead claims that he doesn't want to play by Don Piero's (Garome's) rules. *In the original, Stephanie still has a crush on Jack after he gets fired from working at the cafe with her. In the English Dub, she says Carly can "have him." *The scene at the beginning where one of Don Piero's goons hits a child to the floor in the original is cut out in the English dub. Mistakes *In the Dub, when Don Piero Special Summons Nefarious Trader, he stated that the Special Summon was possible because Jack had more Attack Points than him, when it should have been Life Points.